My Frozen Heart
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: After the death of her parents, Elsa is crowned Queen of Arendelle and must learn to control of her powers that control can conjur ice. After her secret is revealed, she flees to the mountain and her childhood sweetheart goes with her sister to save her. Through a twist of dramatic events, Elsa must go to Storybrooke to rescue Anna from an old foe and discovers even darker secrets
1. Chapter 1

**One: Preface**

_Elsa_

Running was something of a favourite for Lancelot, but I was pleased that I was faster than he was. The forest was gently lined with light snow and I found great comfort in the growing presence of winter. My feet carried me faster as I heard Lancelot laughing behind me grow louder and I giggled. Mamma and Papa wondered why I spent so much time in the grove in the grounds of the castle, especially on my eighth birthday - but this was my time to spend with Lancelot because he managed to sneak in over the palace wall.

Mamma forbid me from going to the village when my… gift became stronger, but that did not stop Lancelot from visiting me every afternoon to see me - the stones being thrown against my window always gave me a rush of happiness and seeing his cheerful smile. I trusted my friend dearly, but I promised Father I would not show my abilities to no one and unfortunately that meant Lancelot.

"Elsa!" Lancelot laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to the ground with him "Ha! I got you!"

"Not fair!" I giggled as Lancelot's dark face broke into a wide smile as I sat up and brushed my hand against his short hair. I cared for Lancelot, he was only ten years old and he had already lost his family in a tragic fire in the church and was taken in by his aunt's family. This time together was our escape from our struggles, neither of us needed to speak what we were feeling - somehow we just knew.

"Happy Birthday," Lancelot smiled, gently taking my hand and entwining our fingers together - my light hand looking as light as snow compared to his darker hand that looked as dark as chocolate.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I felt myself blushing, seeing the small smile on Lancelot's face that always made me feel so safe. However, that smile faltered slightly as he leaned closer and pressed his lips gently against mine and my heart felt like I was running through the moors and not sitting in the middle of the grove. I never been kissed before and neither had Lancelot, so it felt really strange to be kissed by someone and yet it made me feel happy and like butterflies in my stomach because it was Lancelot.

The feel of soft snow falling around us made us both pull away, quickly brushing my blonde hair behind my ear as Lancelot smiled sheepishly. I felt embarrassed myself, because the snowfall was not of natural causes and yet I

"Elsa!"

My heart jumped into my throat as I looked around wildly, but Mama was nowhere insight and I sighed with relief. I stood as the snow continued to fall gently, but the cold never bothered me and I smiled as Lancelot pulled a small handmade bracelet from his pocket.

"I made this for you," he told me as he placed the bracelet onto my wrist and looked at me hesitantly "do you like it?"

I beamed as I looked at the delicately carved wooden charms and beads, it must have taken him ages to create every individual charm before binding them together and I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love it!" I beamed brighter as I saw his relieved smile, which looked completely adorable.

"Elsa, come inside!" Mother called and I quickly threw my arms around Lancelot's neck, pulling him into a quick hug. As I pulled away, I pressed my lips against his cheek and wished he did not have to leave. I knew that Mamma would not allow Lancelot to visit, out of fear that my powers may be discovered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lancelot assured me as he turned and rushed toward the vine covered wall behind us, climbing it easily and slipping down the other side and out of sight. Once he was gone I hurried through the tears and back towards the courtyard, seeing Mamma frowning at me with confusion. The snow had now began to fall at a steady pace and I was sure that Mother was curious as to whether the sudden snow might be my doing, but she did not mention it as she ushered me to bed and I like my smile would never disappear.

_Anna_

I could not sleep, no matter how much I tried and it was really putting me in a bad mood. I was bored and I wanted to play! I sat up and looked over at Elsa's bed, she was fast asleep and I slide out of bed and tip-toed to hers.

"Elsa?"

Her bed was a lot bigger than mine and it took several attempts to climb awkwardly onto the bed, I shook her shoulder but she did not budge. I shoved against her shoulder with more force and Elsa groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Elsa mumbled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed as she rolled onto her side.

"Let's play!" I told her excitedly, but my older sister didn't share my enthusiasm and I shoved against her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Anna…" Elsa sighed, swatting my hand away and grunted when I threw myself on her and didn't budge.

"I can't sleep," I said dramatically, placing my hand on my forehead and sighing "the sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"

"Then go play by yourself!" Elsa grunted with a reluctantly smile and pushed me off her, I landed on my bottom on the wooden floor with an "_ow"_ and I frowned up at her but a small smile crept on my face as I had a great idea. I was quite proud of myself when I managed to climb onto the bed on my first attempt, pulling at Elsa's eyelid with a triumphant smile.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's eyes opened and I knew I had won when I saw the reluctant smile on her face.

I pulled Elsa down the large stairwell and into the Great Hall, unable to control my excitement as I giggled happily. Once we were in the Throne Room, I clapped my hands and turned to Elsa with a wide grin.

"Show me the magic!" I cried happily, squealing with delight when Elsa conjured a large snowflake with one hand and I clapped my hands again "again, again!"

Elsa grinned, taking a step back and looking just as excited as I was.

"Watch this!" Elsa whispered, stamping her foot on the marble floor and a large sparkly snowflake appeared around her foot. With a rush of cold wind, the bright lights flew to the ceiling and with a burst of little lights exploded and fell back to the ground as snow.

"YAY!"

_Elsa_

It made the whole world feel magical to see the happiness on Anna's face, which made my powers feel like the most normal thing in the thing in the world. I was her big sister and she loved me just for me, no matter what. In a matter of minutes I had created her very own winter wonderland and the happiness in her bright blue eyes made me feel even happier than I was when Lancelot had kiss - today was the best day ever!

After I built Elsa her very own snowman (which I named Olaf, who loved warm hugs), I used my magic to glide Elsa and I around the ice filled hall with Anna clinging to Olaf and giggling gleefully. She sprinted up a snow hill and leapt onto the next hill with a cheerful smile.

"Catch me!" Anna yelled as she jumped into the air and I created another snow mound for her to land on. I swirled my hands and another snow hill appear next to the first as Anna jumped higher with an delighted laugh. Her jumps became faster and faster, I was just managing to keep up and I was starting to get worried.

"Catch me!" Anna yelled excitedly, leaping from one snow mound to another.

"Anna!" I yelled, conjuring another hill to capture Anna as she flew into the air and landed on the soft snow "slow down!

I staggered backwards and I slipped on the ice, falling onto my back and crying out in pain. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Anna leap off the hill, not noticing that there was not another hill to soften She was going to fall and hit the ice!

"No, Anna!" I screamed, throwing my hand out and sent a glinting piece of ice and snow flying through the air in a desperate attempt to save my younger sister. Instead of conjuring soft snow, the spell hit Anna hard in the head and she fell onto the heap of snow, rolling to the floor and remained still.

I scrambled to my feet and hurried to Anna, dropping to my knees and pulling her lifeless body into my arms as a streak of Anna's red hair turned pure white. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I held Anna, her skin feeling like ice and all the colour drained from her face. No, Anna… please be okay… I'm so sorry I hurt you.

"Mamma!" I screamed tearfully, holding Anna closer to me and trying to warm her "Papa!"

The sound of footsteps running towards the Hall was almost instantaneous, but my tearful eyes were focused on Anna's emotionless face and I hugged her tightly to me. The snow around us began to melt as the tears fell down my cheeks, my fear and sorrow turned the once magical snow into darkness and melted us. It didn't matter, nothing mattered as long as Anna was safe.

"It's okay, Anna…" I whispered gently, my sobs catching in my throat "I got you."

Mamma burst through the doors, closely followed by Papa who tripped and stumbled over the melted us. Mamma's brown eyes widened in fear as she brushed her raven black hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" Mamma demanded, standing for a moment in horror.

"This is getting out of hand!" Father muttered, stumbling over to where I crouched on the floor with Anna cradled in my arms.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" I insisted through my tears, turning to Anna "I'm sorry Anna."

Mamma picked Anna up and cradled her into her arms, looking fearful as Father placed a hand to her forehead.

"She's as cold as ice," Mother said, her voice rising in panic slightly and Father wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. I remained where I was, not able to move as I feared the worse and more tears poured down my eyes. If Anna died, I would never forgive myself.

"I know where to take her, Regina." Father assured her and I began to feel a small glint of hope.

As Mother rode her horse through the darkness in the woods, I clung to her and watched as Father rode ahead of ice with Anna cradled in his arms. This was all my fault, it was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Anna would be safe at home and not in the sinister looking forest in search of a healer to save her life. The fear inside my heart had nothing to do with the darkness or the threatening looking trees, it was the fear of knowing that my magic had put my sister's life in peril and she was one of the few people I loved most in the world. I glanced behind me, seeing the dirt path covered in crystallised ice instead of dirt and the icy path continued to follow Mother and I through the night.

It was a ominous reminder of something I could never deny - try as I might, I could never escape my powers and they would always be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this new story - reviews are always appreciated. This will sort of follow the Frozen plot with characters from Once Upon A Time before Elsa arrives in Storybrooke, on a mission to rescue a loved one - this will happen in later chapters, but I'm looking forward to writing that part of Elsa's story.<strong>

**I really wanted to stay true to the characters, so it'll be great to get feedback on how I wrote young Anna and Else, what you think of Elsa and Lancelot being childhood sweethearts and Queen Regina being Elsa and Anna's mother. The nexr chapter will continue from where this chapter left off, but then will jump to Elsa/Lancelot/Anna's teenage years before going to Elsa and Anna as young adults - following the main plot and also introducing the growing love story betwwen Elsa and Lancelot.**

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

_Regina_

I sighed with relief as the Troll King healed tiny Anna's injury and the colour of life returned to my daughter's face, but at a heartbreaking price… her memories of Elsa's magic was removed. I kept my arm around Elsa's shoulders as she silently sobbed, clearly feeling terrible guilt for causing Anna harm. I wanted Elsa to embrace her beautiful powers that made her so unique, but her father needed to keep up appearances that no one could know about Elsa and I even had to conceal how she had inherited such gifts from my husband. Even though Anna had no magic abilities, she would still be charged of witchcraft if Elsa's ability was revealed. I did not even trust my husband with my secrets, he would probably banish me and right now my daughters were my main priority. As much as I loved Edward, my children were much more important.

"She'll be fine," the old troll assured us as Anna breathed a deep sigh and drifted into a peaceful sleep, patting her head caringly "it's a good thing it wasn't her heart, the head can be curable but the heart would be fatal."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked in a broken whisper, tears building in her bright blue eyes. King Troll took Elsa's hand and lead her to stand in the middle of the meadow, the other trolls watching with wide eyes. With a flurry of his hand, the King Troll rearranged the stars in the night sky to show a young woman that after a moment I realised was Elsa. The image of older Elsa was conjuring a beautiful display of snow and the sight was incredible to watch, she was in complete control and loved for her gift.

"Listen to me, Elsa. Your power is strong and it holds great beautiful," the old troll said seriously, waving his hand to show older Elsa cowering in fear as sinister dark clouds surrounded her and plunged her into darkness "fear will be your downfall, you must learn to control it."

My heart dropped as Elsa gasped in fear and wrapped her arms around me as tears fell down her cheeks. No, this would NOT happen to my child! I would do whatever it takes to keep both of my children safe.

"She'll learn to control it." Edward assured the trolls, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice that made me uneasy.

Anna did not remember the dramatic events from that night, but Edward's decision to isolate the girls had an impact on both Elsa and Anna in the following weeks. Anna constantly asked to see Elsa and I tried to reassure Elsa that it was safe for her to be with her sister, but Elsa's fear that she might hurt Anna again kept her locked away in her room.

"Her powers are getting stronger," Edward marched up and down the bedroom chamber as I watched him, unable to keep the look of utter loathing I was now having for my husband "she has to be kept away, we have to limit the staff…"

"Are you hearing yourself?!" I demanded fiercely, jumping to my feet and wanting nothing more than to cure this weasel of a man "she's a child, not a monster! If we lock her away and isolate her anymore, we'll lose her forever and that'll be your fault! Yours!"

I hadn't realised I started screaming, but I was too enraged to control my anger. I would not let him do this to Elsa.

"If she is discovered, she'll be charged with witchcraft!" Edward shot back at me, but I wasn't like the many women he terrified and met his glare with one of my own "I won't lose my kingdom!"

"And I won't lose my daughters!"

_Elsa_

I curled up on my bed and tried to stop my hands from freezing the pillow I was clinging to my chest, but I was not succeeding and I felt the soft material turn to ice under my fingertips. Why could I not control this now? I had so much control over my magic only a few weeks ago and now all I felt was fear that I might hurt someone again with my magic. I looked down at the pillow, which was my covered completely in ice and threw it forcefully against the opposite wall and watched it crash to the wooden floor. I hated my new room, I missed having Anna for company and the large bedroom chamber felt more like a prison.

I missed Anna terribly, seeing her cheerful smile and hearing her constant chatting that was comforting and even funny. I missed Lancelot even more, his sweet smile and the look of shyness as he kissed me for the first time. I wanted my old life back, but Papa forbid me from leaving my room and despite what Mamma said… I was scared I would hurt Anna again or worse. The sound of tiny feet could be heard sprinting outside my room and a knock sounded outside.

"Elsa?" Anna's high voice called behind the large oak door "do you wanna build a snowman?"

I looked toward the window to see snow falling outside and for once, it was nothing to do with me. At the mention of snowman, my stomach ached with fear and guilt as I remembered what happened when I last built a snowman with my little sister. She almost died and it was my fault.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Anna continued excitedly, which caused me to blink back tears as I wished with all my heart that I could give a different answer.

"Go away, Anna!" I yelled, too forcefully and felt pure shame as I heard nothing from Anna.

"Okay, bye…" Anna said quietly, her feet walking slowly away as if waiting for me to call her back and I curled up on my side as I listened to Anna walking down the long corridor until there was nothing but silence. All there was in my life was silence now and I hated it, but until I was able to control my magic… these four walls were my only company.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

I turned to the window, seeing the familiar small stones being thrown at my window and I knew who it was already. For the last few weeks, Lancelot has been visiting me like Anna and like Anna, I've been forced to ignore him until he gave up and went home. Knowing that I really shouldn't, I got off my bed and climbed onto the window seat. Lancelot was standing among the rose bushes in the garden, throwing stones at my window and a hopeful smile appeared on his face when he saw me. Thanks to Anna, he knew I had moved rooms and was keeping to my room which made him more determined to speak to me.

I really missed him, I glanced down at the bracelet he gave me and tried to reason with myself that maybe a few moments outside couldn't do any harm. I could explain to Lancelot that I had to stay away for awhile and apologies to Anna for upsetting her, a few moments outside my room couldn't hurt. As I leaned on the window ledge to see Lancelot better, the white wood turned to ice the moment I touched it and I snatched my hands away as if I had touched fire instead of ice.

No, no, no!

I pulled back the curtains and covered my face in my hands, feeling the coldness spread across the room and soon the whole room was covered in ice. I was so foolish, my powers were too strong and I could hurt anyone.

Later that night, Papa had a gift for me as he came into my room and placed two light blue glues on my hands.

"These will help," Papa smiled confidently, taking my hand in both of his "conceal it…"

"Don't feel it, don't let it show." I finished with a small smile. That was what I had to do. My feelings were the cause of my powers, I had to conceal my emotions and not feel any feelings. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.

_**~ Nine Years Later ~**_

_Regina_

This expedition was not something I wanted to do, but Edward was insisting that this was something that would help Elsa. It broke my heart to see my daughters have drifted apart and now were practically strangers. Elsa was seventeen and still remained in her room, her powers becoming stronger and her fear intensifying. Even though Anna was a bubbly fifteen year old, her father had also ordered Anna to remain inside the castle grounds. This was not the life I wanted for my daughters, they were humans not caged birds born to live in captivity.

As I packed the last of my clothing into my suitcase, Anna rushed into the room and threw her arms around me. I pulled my daughter closer to me, breathing in the smell of her red hair and smiling at her bright smile. She was so full of happiness, she possessed a rare gift and I was honoured to have her as my daughter.

"See you in two weeks." Anna said happily and I wished I didn't have to let her go, but King Edward looked at me expectantly… I had to let go.

I was truly surprised by who was waiting for us in the foyer… Elsa. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a dark purple dress making her look like the beautiful young woman she was. Her eyes looked apprehensive as she curtseyed us, looking uncertain of herself and seemed more reserved than Anna.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked hesitantly, her voice sounding very small as she looked between her father and I.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." Edward said kindly, little did he know those were the last words he would say to his daughter.

As the ship sailed towards the setting sun, my thoughts were on Elsa and Anna and how they were feeling right now. Something had been troubling me the last few days, a soldier in training and his interest in Elsa. I vaguely remembered the dark-skinned boy who was close with Elsa years ago, but now he was a handsome and well spoken young man. He showed real potential of joining the Royal Guard according to the Caption of the Guard, but apart of me was curious about his reasons for joining the guard had something to do with Elsa. He asked me of her well being whenever he saw me and every time I assured him she was well, but I noticed he showed genuine concern and clearly wanted to see Elsa. Could my daughter be in love with a peasant orphan from the village? I doubt it, they had not seen each other in years, but I could not shake the feeling that there was some kind of connection between Elsa and Lancelot.

I made my way down towards the living quarters, stopping when I heard Edward speaking with the Caption in hushed voices.

"Your daughter is a sorceress?" Caption asked in horror and my heart felt like it dropped into the sea, how could he betray his daughter? "she'll be charged with witchcraft!"

"That is why I'm seeking a witch in the Southlands," Edward answered and the fear in my chest intensified "I will pay a witch to perform the Mortality Ritual and strip Elsa of her powers, anything to make my daughter normal."

The Mortality Ritual?! There was not a woman in history that has survived that ritual and even if she did survive, it would have devastating emotional repercussions for Elsa. Edward was willing to kill our daughter to save his reputation. I kicked open the door and glared as the two men jumped in shock, not realising what fury they had awakened inside me.

"NO!" I screamed, feeling my whole body shaking with rage "you will not force Elsa to do that ritual!"

"Your majesty…" the Caption began, but was cut off as I slapped him across the face with all my strength. This bastard knew my daughter's secret and was willing to charge her with witchcraft if she wasn't put into a ritual that would surely kill her. What if Anna was accused? She was mortal, but I was sure the people of Arendale would want her charged also. Either way, my daughters were in danger and I had to go back for them. I would take them away, somewhere safe where they would not have to live in isolation anymore.

I turned and marched up to the top deck, Edward catching up to me and grasping my arm with a violent grip as he turned me to face him. His eyes was full of such fury, but there was no greater fury than a mother protecting her children and knowing it was their father they needed protecting from.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, pulling my arm from his grip and feeling utter hatred for him "turn this ship around!"

"Listen to me, Regina…" Edward's voice stopped as he stopped and coughed several times, spitting up seawater from his lungs.

"I've heard enough." I said quietly as dark clouds filled the night sky and Edward fell to his knees, fighting to breath as water poured out of his mouth. The storm that was my rage grew stronger and the guards attempt to aid their king was in vain as the wind threw them overboard. The sea crashed against the ship and the wood began to crumple on the sides.

Men were screaming, but that was almost unheard as the wind blew loudly and I watched as my husband breathed his last breath… lying dead in front of me.

A large wave surged high above the ship as rain poured down with force like no other and the ship was fully submerged. I was plunged into cold darkness, giving myself to the welcoming nothingness.

Elsa and Anna were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to give feedback on what you thought of this chapter. I hope I did good writing Regina (the woman is seriously evil from what I remember from the show, but when it comes to her family she'll do anything to protect them) and I really wanted to stay true to her character. Don't worry though, this isn't the last from Regina :)<strong>

**The next chapter will be three years later (it will be set during Elsa's coronation and the story will continue from there), where we'll be seeing Elsa/Lancelot (One of the things I'm really looking forward to writing is Lancelot and Elsa's relationship and I hope you guys are liking the idea of this pairing) and Anna/Hans and yes, Elsa and Anna will be going to Storybrook in future chapters which I'm pleased to say will include characters from "Once Upon a Time".**

**Thanks to everyone wjo reviewed the first chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of this one :)**


End file.
